new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Codec Snake
Special Moves Neutral B: Convo Topics When pressing B, Snake will fire a "Call" symbol at an enemy, turning that enemy into the Topic of Conversation. Everytime the opponent performs a B move, it will add up the ConvoMeter, with the amount depending on the B move chosen. The "Call" symbol explodes on contact and can be fired in 8 directions. The amount of ConvoTopics varies among the characters' B moves, as seen here.. Side B: Hurtful Words This move requires his ConvoMeter. The amount of damage depends on how many blocks there are in that meter. * When it's empty or one-half, he'll only stutter out words (literally) that do very little damage. * When there's a full block, he will fire out a small comment. * With 2 blocks, he'll launch a small insult. * With 3 blocks, three words; the first two stun while the last one has knockback. * With 4 blocks, he'll impersonate an opponent. It does the most damage. * With 5 blocks, it goes through anything, but it does less damage. * With a full bar, it deals less damage than 5 blocks, but it removes traps and breaks shields. Up B: Talk It Up Snake launches his "arm" after A is pressed or a second has passed. This can also grab ledges. When he does this move in the air, he'll remain there for a second; in this state, B can be pressed to use a Convo and extend the length of the arm. Down B: Sword of Words Snake raises himself using a "sword" constructed by his codec power. He remains immobile for as long as he wants. Pressing A swings the sword, ending this state. Pressing B inserts one full ConvoTopic in the form of adjectives, with each adjective adding 4% damage and knockback. Doing this while airborne will lunge him downward; with ConvoTopics, he'll use them all at once while plunging. Final Smash: Read a Book Snake shouts "Time to read a book!", and he brings out a random book. The codec will cover nearly the entire stage, and words from Snake's review will randomly come from the sides, going through anything and dealing decent damage to opponents. Taunts * Down Taunt: "You're kidding right?" * Side Taunt: "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" * Up Taunt: Snake uses a codec to bounce himself up and down. * Smash Taunt: On any stage, pressing the down taunt button at a specific frame will make him start a Codec Conversation after 10 seconds have passed. The full list of conversations can be found here. Victory Options/Losing Pose (For his victory poses, he'll say these quotes in time to his victory jingle.) * Victory #1: "Cheap movie monster... that pink marshmallow... give me a break... my head hurts." * Victory #2 (May only when against magic opponents): "Chimpanzee hear ya... it must be female... what kind of weirdo... can read minds?" * Victory #3 (May only when against sexy opponents): "You're, you're, you're kidding... are, are you kidding?!... she took her clothes off... clothes off, ughh..." * Losing: Snake falls flat, all broken down. Victory Theme An 8-Bit remix of Snake's Victory Theme in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Character Description Solid Snake is the main protagonist in the Metal Gear series of games. This version of Snake is designed off of his codec conversations in Brawl, consisting of a portrait and text box, making him one of the more unique characters of the roster. Character Ranking Moveset 'Ground' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Snake quickly punches forward with his textbox. In Mei Ling's version, she says "Die." *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Snake smashes his text box forward saying "Take this!" or "Punch!" *Up smash - Snake smashes his text box directly above him saying "Raising my voice!" *Down smash - Snake rolls in place on the ground saying "This is how I roll." 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - Snake spins in the air. *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Codec Conversations Snake Codec Snake: Colonel. Colonel: Snake. Snake: Colonel. Colonel: Snake. Snake: Colonel... Colonel: Snake... Snake! Snake: Colonel! Colonel: Snaaaaaaakeeeee. (Colonel morphs into Otacon) Snake: Otacon! (Snake transforms into Mei Ling) Mei Ling: Mei Ling. (Scene transforms into the Gainax Ending of Evangelion, with Colonel, Otacon, and Mei Ling clapping) Otacon: Congratulations! Colonel: Congratulations! Mei Ling: Congratu- (cut off by Snake) Snake: AAAAAHHHH!!! ... Snapped out of it! Jameson Codec Peter Parker: This strange being guy you couldn't fire from codecs... is he your friend? J. Jonah Jameson: Shut up. Photos. (Photos are shown with Codec Snake having plans to kill Palutena) Peter: He really hates her. Jameson: That's pretty good... but I can't use it. Peter: Why? Jameson: Just... can't... Peter: Mr. Jameson has a friend... Jameson: GET OUT OF HERE! Role in the Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown. Palette Swaps Just like Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings, Codec Snake has three alternate "costumes" that replace him with a different character. This is a list of his currently known palette swaps. *Green (default) *Red *Codec Colonel *Codec Otacon *Codec Mei Ling Trivia * Codec Snake's Codec against himself is a reference to a scene from the finale of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Category:Playable Character Category:Boss Category:Male Category:UnHuman Category:Hero Category:80's Category:Lawl Category:Metal Gear Category:Youtube Poop Category:American Category:Video Game Characters Category:Codec Characters Category:Finale Era Category:Reviewers Category:Glass Cannon